The Perfect EndingBeginning
by The One True Koneko
Summary: It's Karst's wedding day and she's feeling nervous. Can she go through with the scariest ordeal in her life.


The Perfect Ending/Beginning

Koneko: Welcome to my first completed fan fic!

Garet: It's gonna suck...

Koneko: This is Garet. He's the only one who agreed to co-host with me.

Garet: Agreed? You bribed me with fresh lasagna!

Koneko: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Garet: Sure you don't...

Koneko: I don't own Golden Sun. I still wish I did though.

Garet: I don't.

She was so nervous. As Karst paced back and forth in the sanctum's hallway, she prayed for the courage to go through with this. It had been a year and a half since she had come to live in New Vale, and never had something this intimidating happened to her before. She paused, realizing for the first time that she was no longer alone. It was Blaze, Garet's dog. Somehow she had gotten into the sanctum to greet her. Karst wasn't surprised; the dog's mental capabilities bordered on human, and exceeded her owner's. "You know why I'm here, don't you Blaze?" The beast responded by wagging her long, bushy tail like a pendulum. This was another sign of her amazing mind. Karst laughed softly, "You also know better than to bark in this place. You would be sent out." Once again, Blaze's tail fanned through the air. Content with her friend's answer, Karst again allowed her mind to wander. She looked into the large mirror placed near the door to the main room. Her white dress, red skin, and defiant red eyes gleamed back at her. There were small, white, star-shaped flowers sprinkled onto her short, crimson hair. She looked beautiful, but felt awful. That only added to her nervous state. "Why do you think I'm so jumpy, Blaze?" All Blaze did was yawn and lay down on the stone floor. "You are no help at all."

The dog turned her head and gave a look that clearly said, "Does it look like I care?"

Karst smiled and again looked into the mirror. "Things would be different back home." She remembered the old days, back when she lived in Prox. She was a wild little thing who made the wilds of the frozen North her playground. She was fierce and reckless, never hesitating to jump into a good brawl. She loved to go off on her own and race the swift things in the forest, to wrestle playfully with full grown wolves and grizzlies, to wander aimlessly in the woods for days at a time. She lived for adventure. At the time, such things were expected of any Proxian who wished to be a great warrior. There was no challenge that she wouldn't take, and she never quit until she followed through. After the death of her sister, Menardi, and Saturos, her sister's partner, she had resolved to kill the one who murdered them, Isaac. However she failed, and because of that, Agatio, a dear friend, and Saturos' cousin, died. He gave the last of his strength to save her, so she could live and avenge her loved ones. After she returned from Mars Lighthouse, she was banished from her village for her failures and headed south. It was revenge that was the reason she had come here in the first place. Isaac lived in New Vale and she came here to finish him. On the way there she lost her footing on a slippery trail and fell into the river below. Then, Felix found her. After many chaotic and, in some cases, embarrassing situations, she decided that poor Isaac already suffered enough. All was forgiven, and over time that old nature had almost been entirely forgotten. Those many months had changed her into a quiet, generous, friendly, well-tempered lady. "Lady? Me?" Karst tried to see herself that way, she really did, but she was no lady. She was just Karst. The door opened and her solitude was destroyed.

"Good-morning Karst!" It was Jenna, also dressed in white. "Oh, wow. You look so great."

Karst wanted to shout, "No I don't!" She knew that she looked terrible. She wanted to bolt out of the door and run away. Instead she turned to Jenna and asked, "Where is your brother, Jenna?"

"Huh?" At first she didn't get it. "Oh, Felix? He said he would be here soon." That was a relief. "Are you okay?" she asked, "You look a little scared."

"I'm fine." Karst lied. She stared into space for a few seconds then looked at Jenna, who was giving Blaze a tummy-rub. "Jenna? Do you think that I'm a lady? Well, what I mean to say is, could I be a lady?" She waited for an answer. Jenna stared blankly at her, obviously at a loss for words. "I see, never mind then. I just thought that - oh it doesn't matter."

The door opened again. Blaze, seeing an opportunity to escape, leapt to her feet and rushed past Ivan and Sheba. "Yaaii! Blaze, what are you doing?" Ivan cried. He was now lying flat on the ground, covered in dust, as the grateful dog licked his face. This lightened the mood of things a great deal.

"Blaze! There you are," Garet had arrived just in time. "Sorry, Ivan. She just likes you, that's all." He pulled the massive beast off of his friend. "Go home Blaze." She was a good dog and went back home, most likely to fetch the rest of the family.

"Hey, has anyone here seen Felix?" Jenna asked, "He should be here by now."

"I saw him sparing with Isaac this morning," Ivan said.

"His mom said he was cleaning himself up," Sheba said.

"Yeah, and when I left he was almost done getting dressed," Jenna said, "He should've gotten here by now!" She turned to Garet, who looked very uncomfortable wearing a suit and was currently readjusting his belt for the third time. "What about you Garet? Have you seen him?"

"Who?" Garet asked, clueless as ever. He apparently hadn't been listening.

"FELIX!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Have you seen him!" Jenna yelled. "He said he would be here and now he's going to be late!"

"Calm down Jen. I saw him on my way here." He was so calm that you would expect him to say that Felix would be there any moment. "I saw him taking a nap under the big shade tree in the middle of the town square." He didn't see anything wrong with that, but it made Jenna furious.

"What?" she fumed, grabbing Garet around the throat, "and you didn't wake him up?" She let go and started toward the door. "He'll be late for his own wedding!" As she shoved the door open, she nearly ran over Piers as he, Isaac, and Mia were entering the building. "Whoa! Sorry!" she cried and ran off to grab Felix. Isaac turned and watched Jenna disappear into the cloud of dust that was kicked up as she ran.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Yes, what did we miss?" Mia inquired.

"You're late Isaac!" Garet said happily. "The wedding's gonna start soon." he walked over and gave his friend a light punch on the shoulder. "You missed it pal. Jenna turned as red as Karst! Ha hah! It was priceless!"

Within the hour, more and more people started showing up. Eventually, Jenna returned with a drowsy-looking Felix, "Ugh, what's with the rush?" he asked sleepily.

"Dude, hello? You're getting married today!" Even Garet was getting impatient. "Speaking of that, if we don't get this over with, there won't be a reception."

Felix wasn't listening. He walked over to Karst and put his arm around her, "Hey Beautiful. Is something wrong?" There was that word again. Did he really think she was beautiful?

"No, I was just thinking," Karst said, "that everyone else is so excited about this, and I couldn't be more scared. It's funny, don't you think?" She turned to her soon-to-be husband. "How did you fall asleep anyway?"

Felix chuckled, "Well, I'd been rushing around all day, so I decided to rest under the big tree. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is Jenna yelling in my ear." He smiled, "I feel full of energy now."

"Good. I don't want you to fall asleep during the ceremony." They both laughed. "_What was I thinking_," she thought to herself, "_He's happy. They're happy. Everyone's happy because of today, and here I am scared stiff._" She smiled, "_I should try to enjoy myself. After all_," she looked at Felix, "_I'm only going to live this moment once_."

"It's starting," Piers said, "Everyone get ready." He left to see if any seats were left.

Felix looked at Karst. "I'll see you at the altar." There was a tear on her cheek. "You wish they could be here, don't you?" he asked calmly.

Karst sighed, "How do you always know when I'm thinking about my sister?" He grinned a little bit and winked. "Yes, I do wish they were here, but they'll never come." She sighed again, "I miss Menardi so much."

"Not just her, everyone." he said, wiping the tear from her eye. "I miss them too, but Karst," he fixed his eyes on hers; "I know that they wouldn't want you to be sad."

"Sometimes I wonder if they would approve of my decisions," she said.

"Well, Saturos was a half-breed and Menardi bonded with him. I don't see why they wouldn't." he grinned. "Besides, I think they're smiling while they're watching from way up there. They want you to be happy, and so do I. Now I have to get down there or we'll never get this started. Don't worry. I'll love you even if we both screw up." He gave her a hug and went to his place. He was such a joker.

The music was playing; it was time for her to walk. As she came down the aisle, she remembered her love's words, "…'they want you to be happy'… he's right." She smiled. Now full of confidence, she finished walking and stood beside her love.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The Mayor preformed the ceremony without a hitch; it was his job after all. "Do you, Felix take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till by death do ye part?"

"I do," Felix said.

"And do you, Karst swear the same?"

"I do," she said.

"Then by the power vested in me by the eternal elements, I now pronounce thee Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

After all was said and done, there was the reception. The cake was perfect and the music was exceptional. Everyone danced under the blue sky. Yet again Isaac was paired with Mia while Jenna watched jealously from her partner Ivan's shoulder, ready to fling a well-placed fireball at the first sign of romance. Garet was stuck with his sister Kay, which suited him just fine; he never had cared for romance. Piers and Sheba, neither of whom were good dancers, weren't planning on joining in until Aaron started using their feet as targets for his peashooter. Lastly, the newlyweds were enjoying themselves. At the end of the dance, everyone sat down to a feast. They ate their fill, then came the tossing of the bouquet. All of the girls eagerly waited for Karst to toss it into the air. Garet, who had no interest in such things, leaned onto the side of his home. Isaac joined him and sat down. "Hey Isaac, what's the big deal with girls caching a bo-kay?"

Isaac tried to hold in a laugh. "It's bouquet, Garet," he corrected. "But to be honest, I couldn't explain it if I tried." While they talked, Karst threw the bouquet as hard as she could into the air. It took a bit, but it finally came down, heading straight at Isaac and Garet.

"Hey guys! Heads up!" Felix shouted, but it was too late. The flowery missile hit Garet squarely in the head. The girls rushed to claim it but by the time they got there, he was holding it in one hand and his head in the other. Aaron, who had been observing everything from the rooftop, decided to make himself known.

"Eew! Big brother, I'd get rid of that if I was you," he said in his most annoying voice.

"Why?" Garet asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"Didn't you know?" the ten-year-old asked. He put his hands over his mouth, as if he was about to say something horrible. "Bro, if you catch a bouquet at a wedding," he looked around and then bent closer, "you're gonna get married next." he whispered ominously.

Garet, being the gullible fellow that he was, bought the act hook, line, and sinker. "Yuck! I don't want to get married!" he panicked. "Here, you take it," he said, shoving it into the nearest pair of hands. "Ha! Now you have to get married. As for me, I'm staying single."

"Um, thanks?" said a very bewildered Mia. Garet left, the embarrassment was too much for him.

"Ooh, bad move," Aaron said, "I guess he didn't know that the one you give it to is who you wind up marrying." He dropped down from his perch with a huge grin on his face. "He's just so easy to fool!"

_Hi! My name is Koneko and I write fanfics. This story is my first publication and I must admit I'm very proud of myself for actually FINISHING one. I hope you like it because well, I'm new at this kind of thing. I will write more so enjoy this small tale for now! ()_


End file.
